


A Simple Melody

by MarniDawson



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: College, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Inspired by Music, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarniDawson/pseuds/MarniDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Music can sooth a savage beast. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Melody

“Music can soothe the savage beast”

If Mac could be anywhere else, he would be. He did not want to be here, at Utah State University, moving his little brother’s fuck toy into her dorm room. He could barely look at Regina without throwing up.Regina made him sick. Made the monster in him flair and rage. Something was seriously loose in her head if she stood by and let Devon thrust away into his own sister. Yeah, and Mac was the fucked up one? How was it that their father could just sit by and let it happen? Walter’s head still must have been messed up from the crash when Mac was little. The one that made their dad turn into a cold hearted demon when Mac was concerned. How else could Mac reason it? He couldn’t. Walter had all but threatened to kick him out of his house if he didn’t move Regina into her new room. Mac really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Cause he would be relaxing at Luna Mesa if he did. Greased up from the car shop he worked at, looking at the pieces of tail that sauntered across the threshold of the bar like they owned the place. Mac had taken a shine to a few of them. Their faces all ran together and their names escaped him. A Mandy here, Samantha there. Brunettes, blondes, hell, he even put down a chick with wild pink hair once. He seriously had a hard time remembering the name of the broad he kicked out of his bed the day before he went on the road trip from hell. Susie? Marie? Fuck, Mac couldn’t remember. Going back and combing through the faces and names of the girls he bedded was the only thing keeping him sane this whole time. It provided the much needed escape he needed from the light blue bedding and girly nick knacks Regina was having him place around her room. 

“You got a room mate comin?” Mac forced himself to say as he set down the final box from his truck. Regina looked up from her phone. She had been too busy texting someone, probably giving Devin an update on where they were with the unpacking. As if the ass hole wouldn’t see it when he came up here to visit. Her short blonde hair had been tied back in a ponytail so her tired blue eyes were visible. Regina was small and willowy. She looked so much like her mom. Walter always commented on how lovely Selina had been. How much Regina resembled her. Mac never remembered that shit commenting on his mother. Mac barely remembered her. All he knew for a fact is that when the car crash that erased Walter’s love for Mac, also took his mother. 

Regina nodded. “She’s coming tomorrow. “She said setting her fucking phone down and standing up. About fucking time. Mac swallowed back the snarl and the snarky comment. Regina padded across the room to her closet and pulled open the doors. “Are you staying the whole weekend or just for the day?” Regina asked not even bothering to look at him. She was too busy rooting around for whatever the hell she felt like she was missing. The girl had a couple screws loose. He scoffed under his breath and shook his head. 

“The weekend. Walter said not to come back until Sunday night. “He told the back of her head. ‘ At least turn and look at me when you talk to me you dumb skank.’ Mac snapped to himself. This face was the one no one in Cainville saw. The rudeness and coldness they all gave him. Devin enjoyed the fact everyone only saw Mac as a monster when he walked down the road. He enjoyed watching Mac squirm on the hook. Regina tried to act as if she was his family. He was kind to her but only when her lover and their father wasn’t looking. Mac wished he could just get rid of all of them. Erase Devin, Walter and Regina from his life. They didn’t want him around and Mac didn’t stay where he wasn’t wanted. 

Regina finally stood straight up again, pulling a pair of jeans from the closet. She threw them on the newly made bed. 

“Where are you going to stay?” She asked with a little furrowed brow. Mac shrugged. Good question. He could always stay in his truck tonight and drive back in the afternoon tomorrow. Not like Regina could put him up in her dorm room. He didn’t even think he would be allowed to stay the night if he wanted to. He didn’t want to stay in Regina’s presence any longer then he had to. Mac shrugged and picked his coat up from the floor. 

“Dunno. “Was all he said to her. Regina did not like that answer. She grabs her purse and fished out her wallet. She shoved a plastic card into his hands. Mac looked down at the little Visa. “I don’t need this, ‘Gina. “He said trying to hand it back to her. Regina took a couple steps back from him. 

“Keep it Mac. You are not sleeping in that death trap.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Mac snapped the Visa in front of her face and dropped the pieces on the floor as if he was dropping a mic. “You’re such an ungrateful twit!” Regina stomped her foot. Mac’s nostrils flared. 

“I don’t need your fucking charity, Bitch! “He pushed past the young girl and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him hard. He could have sworn that the force was enough to break it off the hinges. It would go on Regina’s bill, not his so he couldn’t care less. He slams the door to the stair well too, causing a few girls to jump. He shoved them out of his way, one landed on her ass while the other crashed into the wall and dropped the books and papers in her arms. “You ass hole!” Regina’s voice barks down. 

“Blow it out your ass skank!” Mac barks back. He exited the stare well and looked around to get his bearings. Last time he came threw this way, his view was blocked with boxes. In front of him was another door-leading to more dorm rooms no doubt-and to his left, giant fancy pants doors. Just behind the French doors was the exit to this hell hole. Mac hung a left and burst through the French doors. as soon as he did, the gentle music of a piano hit him. His anger seemed to fade with each note that was played. He paused in the center of the walk way and looked around for the source of the music. Another set of arched doors lead into what he could only guess was the rec room. Mac’s body acted before he had a chance to tell them to stop and head out of the door. ‘The door is the other way legs! Damn it! Turn around!’ Mac’s brain barks. The music was soon accompanied by the sweetest voice Mac ever heard. “May troubles be far from your mind. Forgive me for being so blind. “It was a woman singing. Mac took a couple steps before stopping next to a black piano. Sitting on the bench was a redheaded girl. She looked to be a couple years older than the other girls there, probably the chick assigned to keep the younger ones in line during non-study hours..Her cherry red hair fell in waves down her back, covering her neck and one of her shoulders. Her skin was pale, like she didn’t get out much. The shoulder that wasn’t covered by her black and blue shirt was dotted with freckles. From the angle she was sitting, he couldn’t tell if she had anything on under it. Her legs were just as pale as the rest of her body. Mac watched her elf like hands dance up and down the ivory and black keys on the piano. She seemed totally unaware of him standing over her, his eyes watching her tiny hands dance and create the melody that had him transfixed. His head bobbed along slightly reminding Mac of one of those snake charmer snakes that popped out of the basket on TV. “The years now before us, empty and forlorn. I never thought we’d face them on their own. May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray.” The girl sang again. Mac watched the little smile find it’s way onto her lips as her voice sang out. She missed someone. He had to wonder who she was missing. A parent? A child? Sibling? Lover? Mac hoped it wasn’t the latter. The girl took a pause to write down the lyrics she just sang. The music stopped, flaring up Mac’s anger again. He didn’t have time to ball up his fist before she returned to the keys. The somber melody returned him to a calmed state. The girl continued to sing and create her song. Mac took a couple steps back and seated himself on one of the arm chairs on the wall closest to her. He folded his hands between his knees and bowed his head to let the song wash over him. This calm was something he was not use to. At peace for once. He let out an audible sigh as his broad shoulders slumped forward. His eyes closed for a few moments. 

“Um, who the hell are you?” When Mac popped his eyes open, the redhead was facing him. Part of her forehead was covered by a little swoop of cherry red curls. Her eyes were bright green and narrowed on him. She had a beauty mark right under her left eye. Before answering her question, he waited for her to start playing again. 

“Mac. You?” He asked simply in his gruff voice. The redhead was either confused, mad or scared. Some combination of the three he would guess. A couple beats pass between them before she finally answers him. 

“Katherine. Katherine Belle. Why are you in here?” She asks. Mac raises to his feet again. Katherine spun around on the stool, popping to her feet too. “I asked you a question. “ Mac balls up his fist. The flames rose again. Mac’s hand reached out and grasped her by the throat. He pushed her against the tacky rose wallpapered wall. Katherine let out a little yelp as her back met the wall. Her hands clasped onto his, trying to get him off her. Mac’s lips turned up into a twisted smirk. “Get your hands off me!” She gasps. Katherine’s legs flailed, trying to get a good kick. He liked girls with a little bit of fight in them. Mac steps between her kicking legs and presses his hips on hers. 

“I don’t fuckin think so. “He says. Mac pressed his lips against hers. Katherine went to push him off but Mac grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand. His other hand went to the joint of her legs.To his dismay, she had shorts on Little cloth things but shorts all the same. He traced the outline of her sex with his finger, gaining him a shudder of delight. 

“I thought you wanted Ole Mac to let you go. “He said pressing his fingers deeper into the fabric. Katherine tried to fight the pleasure from the man’s touch. 

“I do. Let me go!” She growled. Her body was betraying her. Each stroke of his fingers sent her into sheer delight. Mac’s hand moved up to the waistband of her shorts and he yanks them down. Her panties didn’t last long. He tore them off with ease. He shoved two of his fingers into her pussy and pressed down on her sensitive clit Katherine bite down on the inside of her cheek, stopping the moan that wanted to come out. 

“Nuh, uh. Let me hear you. Let this whole dorm hear my little slut. “He rasped in her ear. Katherine released the part of her cheek she had in her teeth and let the moan pass. “Ahhh. “She bucked her hip up to his fingers, wanting him more. Mac thrust his fingers faster and faster. His thumb rubs against her clit in hard little circles.The front of his overalls were becoming uncomfortably tight. He pulled his fingers out of her tight sex. A wet pop echoed around the room. He holds his fingers up to her mouth. “Lick my fucking fingers, girl.” He ordered. Katherine did as she was told. Her mouth lowered over the two fingers that were in her and she lapped the juices off them. 

“That’s my girl. “He said. Mac stepped back and unbuttoned his overalls. The jean material pooled at his ankles and Mac stepped back between her legs, hooking his elbows under her knees and laying her long legs over his shoulders. He drove his hard cock deep into Katherine. Holy fuck she felt so good. Her slick tight pussy fit snug around his thick manhood. He moved his hips up to hers, pulling all the way out then driving back in. Katherine winced the second time he shoved into her. Each of her little moans spurred him on. Each time she groaned his name drove his cock deeper and harder into her. Katheirne’s nails dug into his flesh, prompting him to sink his teeth into her bare shoulder. Claiming his territory. Something he could finally call his own. This redheaded songstress whose music was able to calm the beast raging inside him. His nails dug deep into that ass of hers. He didn’t even get a chance to see if it was round or not. Not that it mattered. The sounds of skin slapping together echoed around the room. His balls tightened feeling the urge to nut inside her. Nac held her ass in his hands and laid her down on the couch. He took her hands, keeping them above her head. His cock slammed in and out without a signal protest. Her tits bounced up and down from the rocking motion they had created. Katherine panted a little “Oh fuck” here and there. The tightening of her inner walls told Mac she was at the point he was too. She looked up at him. Their eyes finding each other. 

“Cum for me, Baby Doll. I know you’re about to. “He orders her. Mac grabs one of her nipples and gives the pink peek a nice pinch. Pinching and pulling it until she came. Katherine’s body squirmed with ecstasy as release finally takes hold of her. Mac slams his hips into her once more time before bursting, Spurts of seed deposit within her womb. Mac pulls out of her, getting another popping noise. Katherine sits up from the couch, pulled her shorts up her legs and covering her breasts again. mac placed a kiss on her temple as he pulled up his overalls and snapped them closed. Katherine turned away from him, ashamed. 

“Aww, don’t act like that, Baby Doll. You had just as much fun as I did. “He says taking a lock of her hair in his hand. Katherine slaps his hand away. “Oh, feisty. “ He snickered. 

“Fuck you! “She snarled. Mac smirked. 

“Didn’t we just fuck. I mean if ya wanna go again we could. “He says. Katherine stood on her feet and pushed past him. She snatched up the remains of her panties from the ground and hid them in the pocket of her shorts. Mac grabs a handful of her ass as he crosses to her. Round and firm. Just the way he liked it. She let out a small yip, clenching her ass in his hand. She knocked his hand away from her ass and yanked him to the front doors. It hurt to walk with how hard he was with her. Katherine didn’t even want to think about the walk up the steps to get to her dorm room. 

She shoved him to the door. “Go before I call security. “She ordered. Mac leaned down, close to her face. He grabbed her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so their gazes met again. 

“Yer mine, Baby Doll. Got that? That bite mark on yer shoulder means you belong to me and only me. Ya don’t tell me what to do. I tell you. “He snarls. Katherine could see his meth rotted teeth. She nodded her head as a response. Mac smirked his twisted little smirk at her and let her go. 

“I’ll be seeing ya ‘round, darlin. Behave yerself. “Mac exited the building. Into the sunshine he stepped, taking in a deep breath of air. He pulled his keys from his back pocket, unlocked his rusted old truck and folded into. The engine turned over and he left Mary Lyon Hall parking lot. From his rear view mirror, he could see Katherine standing there propped up against the wall, watching him goodbye. His poor baby doll. She didn’t have to worry though. Ole Mac had a reason to come up here now. He’d find any excuse to visit again.


End file.
